The New Girl Who Saved and Ruined my Life (at the same time)
by Sazd123
Summary: A new girl arrives at Pinkerton and seeks attention from Zero. Longing for a companion of her own age, Zero gives Ella the friendship she desires. Little do they know that a massive event will soon turn their lives upside down.
1. Chapter 1

**This story takes place in the new year after the holidays featured in episode 26. I've pretty much already finished writing it, so I'll try to update steadily. I hope you like it! Please review.**

**Disclaimer: As awesome as it would be to own INK, I sadly do not. Otherwise there would be a season 2.**

* * *

The new girl sat next to me on her first day. Because it was the start of the new school year, we hadn't really had a proper introduction. Ella was one of only four new students who had started at Pinkerton this year. Three of the old students had left.

But I hadn't really gotten to know any of the new students. I had my group of friends and I wasn't planning on changing it. I had made no effort to introduce myself to Ella, Rebecca, Sam or Tom. It really surprised me that Ella had decided to sit next to me.

As we waited for Ms Macbeth to finish taking the role, I looked at Ella. To say that she was pretty was an understatement- her black, curly hair fell loosely down her back, and contrasted beautifully with her stunning blue eyes. She truly looked like a model who had just walked off the catwalk.

"Zero."

"Present." Ms Macbeth finished the role with my name, as usual (I don't know why they did the role based on first names).

"Today we will be discussing Pythagoras' theory of... ah... relativity."

"Excuse me ma'am," Newton interrupted, "Pythagoras did not invent the theory of relativity."

"Very well, Mr I Know Everything. You will write out, five million times, 'I will not correct Ms Macbeth in class ever again'. Do you understand me?"

"Yes ma'am," Newton sighed.

"Excuse me, miss," I looked around and saw that Ella was the one talking. "That punishment is severely unfair! How do you expect him to write that out five million times? It would take him an entire lifetime!"

"Right then. You can write out six BILLION times 'I will not question Ms Macbeth's punishments."

"Yes miss." Ella looked smugly at Ms Macbeth as she got out her pen and a piece of paper.

A few moments later, Ella raised her hand.

"What is it?" Ms Macbeth asked menacingly.

" I'm finished miss," Ella replied in a matter of fact way.

"But that's impossible! You can't be finished."

"I wrote out exactly what you said- 'six billion times I will not question Ms Macbeth's punishments'. No more and no less." Ella looked at Ms Macbeth, not even trying to hide the fact that she was being smart. Ms Macbeth looked like she was going to punish Ella, but didn't seem capable of coming up with a suitable punishment. She gave up, and eventually the bell went.

* * *

**As I said before, I hope you like it. Please review and tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's another chapter. Sorry that it took a few days to update. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

As I walked to my usual place in the playground with Trixie, Vin and Newton, I realised that Ella was following us.

"Hi, is it okay if I hang out with you guys?" Without waiting for an answer, Ella sat down next to me. We sat awkwardly for a few moments.

"So Ella, how was your first lesson at Pinkerton?" Trixie asked eventually.

"If all our lessons are like that, I'm busting out of here the first chance I get. Ms Macbeth is evil!" We all laughed when Ella said that.

"Don't worry," I said. "Mr Soper is a brilliant teacher. It's only Ms Macbeth that's like that. She's really mean."

"Mm. Doesn't take a genius to figure that one out," Ella replied. We sat in silence for a moment.

"Why did you stand up for Newton in class like that?" Vin asked suddenly.

"Because the punishment was unfair. I've been pushed around a lot in my life, and I don't like seeing others being pushed around," Ella said, digging in the tanbark with her feet.

"Was it your parents that pushed you around?" I asked cautiously.

"What?" Ella looked flustered. "Oh, no. My parents and I are good friends. They're... dentists. Yeah, that's right. No, we have a great time. It was just... I... I had a really mean... um... teacher. Yeah, a mean teacher," Ella said in a very unconvincing manner. She quickly got up and walked to the other side of the playground.

"She's strange," said Trixie as we watched Ella walk away. "Do you think she's working for Macbeth?"

"That's what you always say, Trixie. Just because Pervy was evil doesn't mean that every new kid who sets foot in this school is too," I got up angrily and stormed off to where Ella was sitting. She looked up as I sat down.

"Are you okay Zero?"

"No. Trixie thinks you're an evil spy working for Macbeth."

"Oh. Well, I'm not. But she's right to be cautious. She's only trying to protect your secret identities. Please go back and apologise. I don't want your friendship group or the Invisible Network of Kids to split up because of me," Ella sighed. I got up to leave.

"Okay, I guess you're... Wait, what did you just say?" I suddenly became fully aware of what she had just said.

"What?" Ella asked, confused.

"You just said about INK! How do you..." I trailed off as she smiled.

"It's easy really. Today in class, I heard Ms Macbeth muttering about four kids called the Invisible Network of Kids, who were making her life miserable. So I knew that there had to be four of you in the group. There are several groups of four kids, but you guys seemed the most likely, as you have the three cliché elements of a secret organisation, plus someone who has the right background and personality to have wanted to create the network. After all, I couldn't see that dumb blond Van and her group of Crunchie **(it means blond on the inside. you know, like a honeycomb chocolate bar) **followers plotting to save the school. And only someone who knew Macbeth's true nature would have even dreamed if her having spies. So you and Trixie had to be in," Ella finished her explanation, and I stared at her, speechless.

"That's amazing," I said, shocked that she had been able to discover our identities so easily.

"Oh, yeah. Thanks. I guess I just have this gift where I can piece small pieces of information together to form a bigger picture. It's not really that amazing."

"Yeah it is. I've never met anyone who's been able to do that before, and I've met some amazing thinkers. You're practically a genius!" I said as the bell went. We headed towards Mr Soper's classroom.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! By the way, I have nothing against blondes. In fact, I actually have blond hair. So please my fellow blondes, don't take offence.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's chapter 3 mark 2! Hope you enjoy it. I've changed this chapters lot because I didn't like it before, so don't be confused if you thought that it was different.**

**Disclaimer: INK is not mine, and it wasn't last chapter either.**

* * *

As we sat in the classroom, waiting for Mr Soper, I spoke to Trixie about Ella.

"She knows who we are Trix. She's been able to work it out already. And she's not working for Macbeth." Trixie looked alarmed.

"She knows who we are? How did she work it out?"

"She overheard something said by Macbeth."

"Overheard? Or was told by?" Trixie asked suspiciously.

"why don't you trust her? Not everyone in this world is a liar you know," I said angrily, getting up from my seat. I took my books and went to sit down next to Ella.

"Guess you're not forgiven then," she concluded, not looking up from her book.

"I am. But in Trixie's mind you're still and evil Macbeth spy."

"Never mind," she sighed. "She'll trust me eventually."

At that moment, Mr Soper walked in, and the class fell silent.

"Good morning class. Today I have some very special news. Tomorrow night, all of your parents will be coming to watch a performance that you will be putting on. We will be singing a few songs as a class, and then we'll have a few solo performances. We will use today and tomorrow's lessons to practise," Mr Soper said as he began to hand out numerous sheets of paper to each of us.

"Great, singing," I scowled sarcastically.

"Could be worse," Ella sighed.

* * *

The next night, I found myself waiting in a makeshift dressing room, preparing for our performance. And by preparing, I mean reading a comic book.

"So Trix, are you ready for your big moment?" I asked, looking up from my book to see Trixie attempting to put in da pair of earrings. She was singing a solo, much to her annoyance.

"When my parents here how well I sing, they're gunna make me do it all the time. I hate singing!" Trixie cried in frustration.

"At least your parents will be here to see you," Vin sighed.

"Look, you're not the only one whose parents aren't coming tonight," I said, annoyed.

"One of two."

"One of three," I corrected. "Ella's parents aren't coming either."

"Still..." he trailed off.

"Anyway, we have to get ready," Trixie tried desperately to change the subject. A look of guilt seemed to pass over her face, but disappeared so quickly that I doubted whether it had even existed.

Vin got up and left the room.

"I feel so bad that his parents can't come," I sighed.

"Yeah..." the look of guilt had reappeared on Trixie's face.

"What's up?" I asked. Trixie shrugged.

"Oh nothing." Somehow I didn't believe her.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I'm sorry that there was a bit of a wait with this chapter, but I'll do my best to get the next one up ASAP.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm waiting to watch the fireworks right now, and I am very bored. So here another chapter in case you're bored too. Hope you enjoy it, and happy new year!**

**By the way, this is set a few weeks after the last chapter.**

* * *

"Control to agent Zero. Are you in position?" Trixie's voice crackled through my communicator.

"Yes, I'm ready to go. By the way, do you actually ever plan on telling me why I'm doing this?" Trixie had sent me on a mission to collect her student file, along with Vin's.

"I'll explain later. Just get the files and get out of there."

I entered Mr Soper's office easily and was soon back in headquarters.

"So, what's up?" I asked, handing her the student files.

"I need to find out if they know..." Trixie trailed off, opening up Vin's folder.

"Know what?" I asked, confused.

"Just give me a minute Zero, I'll explain in a sec," Trixie's eyes were quickly scanning bits of paper. Finally she stopped. "Bingo," she whispered. "Now he'll have to believe me," she revealed a piece of paper to me.

"What?"

"You'll see," Trixie pulled a similar piece of paper from her own file. "Look for the similarities."

I scanned the pieces of paper.

_Full Name: Vincent Thomas Carte_

_D.O.B.: 31 August_

_Age: 13 _

_Birth Name: Vincent Thomas Carte_

_Birth Parents: Elizabeth Smith & Charles Carte_

_Parentage Status: Orphaned_

_Trixie Martha Turner_

_D.O.B.: 16 January_

_Age: 12_

_Birth Name: Trixie Martha Carte_

_Birth Parents: Alyssa Sunart & Charles Carte_

_Parentage Status: Divorced, Father Deceased, Mother Remarried - Claude Turner._

I stared at the paper in disbelief.

"Are you trying to say that..."

"Vin is my half brother, yes."

"How long have you known?"

"I worked it out about a year ago. At first I thought the last name thing was a coincidence, so I didn't say anything."

"What are you going to do?" I asked.

"I have to tell him. Could you go get him?"

"What? Trixie, it's the middle of the night!" I protested.

"Just go get him."

* * *

"I know," was Vin's reaction to the information.

"What?" Trixie looked surprised.

"Mr Soper told me ages ago," Vin said simply.

"But how does he know? And why didn't he tell me?" she asked. Vin laughed.

"When two kids have the same name a birth, it's most likely a coincidence. When two kids with the same surname have a dead dad with the same first name, it's weird. But DNA tests rarely lie."

"We got DNA tested?"

"Yep. And all evidence suggests we're related," Vin replied.

"How come Mr Soper never told me?" Trixie asked again.

"I dunno," Vin shrugged. "He just told me not to mention it to you, so I didn't." We all sat in silence for a few moments.

"Well guys, hate to break up this little family reunion, but we have a maths test tomorrow and it's already half past one," I said, trying to reduce the awkward atmosphere.

"Too right you are," Trixie got up. "Not a word to anybody, okay?"

"Relax, Trix. Your secret safe with me." I had no idea why it had to be a secret, but at the end of the day, I was just a bystander. I knew it wasn't my place to tell anyone. And besides, I most certainly did not want to feel Trixie's wrath.

* * *

**Okay, so I know that was totally random and came out of nowhere, but I just felt like coming up with something that was a bit different. Thanks for reading, please review, and I'll update in the new year (which is in exactly one and a half hours).**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's another chapter. I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: No, in case you were wondering, I do not own INK.**

* * *

The next morning, Trixie had her daggers out. Not literally, of course, but anyone could tell b the fire in her eyes that she was angry.

"What made her get up on the wrong side of the bed this morning?" Newton asked as Ella and I went to sit down at the table he and Vin were already seated at. We watched Trixie storm past us towards the teachers' table.

"Oh, I dunno," I said. Vin nodded.

"She's probably tired. We were... doing some tests last night. On the equipment," Vin lied easily. Newton quickly gestured towards Ella.

"Don't worry, I already know about INK," Ella said.

"How?" Vin asked, confused.

"It's complicated," I explained quickly, not wanting to turn the rest of my friends against Ella.

"So, how come I wasn't told then?" Newton asked suspiciously. I looked at Vin desperately.

"Trixie told you," he said quickly. "We thought you were coming. In fact, that's probably why she's angry." Newton looked utterly bewildered.

"But don't worry, I'm sure she'll get over it." I didn't want to make him feel guilty for something he hadn't done. Or hadn't done and wasn't meant to.

Several moments later, Trixie came over and sat huffily in her seat.

"What did he say?" Vin asked cautiously.

"He said he didn't want me to feel guilty, because... I'll tell you later," Trixie picked at her toast without actually eating any of it.

"What's wrong? Ella asked. I admired her nerve, considering the fact that she wasn't in Trixie's good books at the best of times.

"Nothing that concerns you," Trixie snapped in reply, before getting up and leaving.

"Is she angry because she found out, or..." he trailed off.

"No. She's just angry because she wasn't told."

I could tell by this stage that Ella and Newton were beginning to doubt our story.

"So, are you guys ready for Macbeth's test?" I hastily tried to change the subject.

"What?" Vin snapped out of his trance-like state. "Oh yeah. I mean, no. Can anyone ever be ready for Macbeth's tests?"

The conversation continued awkwardly for a few moments. For the first time ever, I actually willed for class to come sooner. And it would be the last time.

* * *

"Well, that's one hour of hell over," Vin sighed as we were released into the playground.

"Thank goodness," I smiled. We walked over to our usual place in the playground and sat down.

"Has anyone seen Trixie? She was right behind us," Vin asked anxiously.

"I think she went to her room."

"I'll go talk to her." To my surprise, that had come from Ella's mouth.

"Ella, if you do that, your gunna die," I laughed. She shrugged, and I followed her into the building.

It didn't take wrong to reach Trixie's room. I stepped to the side, just out of view, and let Ella open the door.

"What is it?" I heard Trixie's voice say. Without replying, Ella opened the door.

For a moment all I could here was mumbling. The volume soon escalated.

"ZERO, YOU ARE SO DEAD!" Trixie screamed. She threw the door open in a rampage, crushing me behind it.

"Ouch!" I cried. Trixie looked surprised for a moment, having not been expecting me to be hiding there.

"She didn't, I swear!" Ella cried.

"Of course she did. I bet she told you about INK too!" With some new found strength, Trixie pushed me to the ground.

"Girls, what's going on here?" Mr Soper walked briskly around the corner. He viewed the scene with distaste. "Trixie, leave Zero alone."

"Sorry Mr Soper," Trixie looked at her feet.

"I understand that your angry with me Trixie, but that doesn't mean that you have to take it out on your friends."

"She's not my friend," Trixie said bitterly. By the way that she said 'she', I could tell that she was not referring to Ella. "I told you not to tell anyone." I was completely confused.

"What do you mean?"

"You told Ella! Don't play innocent, I know you did."

"What? I didn't tell Ella about you being related, or..." I trailed off, remembering that we were in the presence of Mr Soper. "...anything else."

"Look Trixie, Ella has logic abilities beyond her years. I'm sure Zero would never-"

"Of course she did!" Trixie interrupted.

Mr Soper sighed, realising that he wasn't getting anywhere.

"Look kids, I think we should sort this out another day. Go outside and enjoy the rest of your recess."

Ella and I walked one way, and Trixie stormed off angrily in the other.

* * *

**So, that's chapter 5 done. Hope you enjoyed it. I know it seems odd that Trixie and Zero are having a massive fight over something so trivial, but it'll all make sense eventually. Thank you for reading, and please tell me what you think.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, so here's the next chapter. I realise its probably starting to get a bit boring, but I promise that the next chapter is much more interesting. Hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own INK.**

* * *

In the months that followed, I found myself growing closer to Ella, and further away from Trixie, Vin and Newton. Trixie refused to talk to me. I was rarely invited to INK meetings, but I didn't really care. I had moved on.

Before we knew it, Christmas was less than a month away. I was nearing the end of my last year at Pinkerton.

* * *

Ella and I sat in my room, wrapping Christmas presents.

"What's your family like?" Ella asked. I surveyed her anxiously, but seeing that she seemed just as nervous about the topic as I was, I decided to continue.

"My mum left when I was three. My dad was really abusive, and the last time I saw my sister was when I left her at the hospital, dying. So, we're not exactly the most happy bunch of people around. How about you?" I had stopped believing her dentist story ages ago.

"Well," she began reluctantly, "My parents never really had much money. They wanted to give me up, but instead they decided to use me for modelling work to make money. They practically starved me, and probably would have beaten me, but they didn't want to ruin my looks. Eventually, the authorities found out and took me away. I've been staying in foster homes ever since."

We sat in silence, each considering the other's past. Ella picked up one of the gift labels that I had just written on and frowned at the name.

"You still bought her a present? Even though she refuses to talk to you?" I shrugged.

"I can't ignore the fact that she was my best friend for three years. I know Trixie won't get me anything, but I still miss her. Before you came, she was the only person who I could really relate to. I was still friends with the others, but..." I trailed off as Ella nodded.

"Newton's two years younger than you, and Vin..." she looked at me for an explanation. "You like him, don't you?" she teased.

"What? No I don't!" I protested, blushing madly. Ella raised her hands in mock surrender, laughing. But I could tell that she didn't believe me.

I quickly tried to change the subject.

"I can't believe I won't be coming back here. It seems weird, after four years."

"I know this place feels like home to me, and I've only been here one year!"

* * *

That night at dinner, Newton approached me.

"Zero," he said awkwardly, "Trixie told me to tell you that we have a meeting tonight."

"Why is she wanting to tell me this? I haven't been to an INK meeting in months! Why would I come to one now?" I asked bitterly.

"I don't know! That's just what she told me to tell you."

"Well then, you can tell Trixie that I have other plans for tonight, which include hanging out with my _new_ best friend."

Newton hurried away quickly. I immediately felt bad.

"I shouldn't have spoken to him like that. It's not his fault Trixie's such a-"

"Just don't Zero. Your right, he didn't do anything to hurt you. Anyway, what movie are we going to watch later?"

* * *

**So there it is. I'll try and update as soon as possible. Thank you so much for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's chapter 7. I hope you enjoy reading it, and please tell me what you think!**

**Disclaimer: As always, I do not own INK.**

* * *

The next morning, I woke up with an unnerving feeling about me. It took me a moment to place it, but then I remembered the dream.

_~flashback~_

_"Zero? Zero, please wake up!" Trixie was shaking me. I looked at my clock and frowned._

_"Trixie, it's the middle of the night. And in case you didn't get the memo, you hate me," I rolled over._

_"No, please Zero, you need to help me. Macbeth's been getting more managing lately, and I'm sure she wouldn't hesitate to kill someone should she so desire to. Vin went down there on his own, and I've lost contact with him. Newton's out cold in headquarters. I have to go find Vin, but I don't want to go alone. If anyone stands a chance against Macbeth, it's you. Please Zero?" I couldn't help but succumb to the pleading in her voice. I quickly got dressed and met her in HQ._

_"So, what happened to him?" I asked, eying Newton's unconscious form, lying on the floor._

_"No time now, I'll explain later," Trixie said anxiously. She led me through the empty hallways and down into a secret passage. We walked as silently as possible, for fear of being heard._

_Soon, we began to hear noises. Following the sound, Trixie and I found ourselves at the entrance to a large room._

_"Trixie? Trixie, are you there? Newton? Anyone?" I could hear Vin pleading for help through his watch._

_"So, who's behind that mask?" Ms Macbeth's mechanically distorted voice echoed through the room. Vin let out a scream, causing me to spring into action. It took all of Trixie's strength to detain me._

_"Zero, get your mask on," she hissed, handing me a piece of bubble gum. I chewed it as quickly as possible before running into the room, Trixie by my side._

_A large robot version of Macbeth turned to face us as we entered. She had Vin pinned to the wall, two metres above the ground. I squinted into the cockpit, and there, seated at the controls, was the devil herself. Trixie had been right- Ms Macbeth was certainly no longer with it._

_"Oh look. What do we have here? Two more helpless little INK brats. But where, may I ask, is the fourth?"_

_"She left," I found myself saying. Vin looked surprised, noting that it was my voice. Trixie gave me a questioning look, but knew better than to contradict me._

_"Oh, that's a pity. I was really looking forward to crushing four of you. Ah we'll, there's still plenty of time for revenge later. So, who's hiding behind those masks?"_

_"We'll never reveal ourselves!" Trixie said._

_"Oh really? Well, we'll see about that. Take off your masks, or this one gets it," Macbeth spat gleefully._

_I looked at Trixie. I could see that she was ready to crack, and so was I. We had no doubt that Macbeth would keep her word if we did not do as we were told. I lifted my hand to take off my mask._

_"No!" Vin cried._

_"It's the only way," Trixie removed her mask along side me._

_"Zero? Trixie? I should have known. Who is it behind this mask then?"_

_"It's Vin ma'am. Now will you please let him go?" Trixie pleaded. Ms Macbeth laughed._

_"Did you really think it would be that easy? Punishment can no longer satisfy my thirst for power. This ones for the kill!" she laughed gleefully, raising a struggling Vin higher and higher into the air, before letting him drop._

_Trixie and I could do nothing but watch in horror._

_"Vin!" Trixie ran to where her half brother lay, motionless. I followed her._

_"So, who's next?" the sound of Macbeth's voice triggered a certain hatred in me that I had only felt towards one other person before her. I charged towards her robot look-a-like. She laughed menacingly, and easily knocked me away._

_~end flashback~_

I shuddered, looking over at my clock. Seeing that it was only 6:30, I decided to go back to bed. Sleep came quickly, and nut nightmare soon escaped my mind.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8! This is where it gets interesting.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Invisible Network of Kids.**

* * *

When I woke again later in the morning, sunlight was pouring in through my window. I looked drowsily at my clock, before groaning. Class had started. Ms Macbeth's class to be more precise. I was so dead. I had just finished getting dressed, noting a lot of fresh bruises, when I heard a knock at the door.

"Come in!" I called, expecting it to be someone coming to tell me that I was late. It was Trixie, who was still in her pyjamas.

"How are you?" she asked cautiously, coming into my room and sitting down. I was very confused.

"I'm great, how are you?" I replied. To my surprise, Trixie looked extremely hurt at my response.

"Not too good. Terrible, actually," she sighed.

"Do you want me to tell Macbeth that you won't be in class?" I asked. Trixie looked confused. There seemed to be a lot of that going around.

"Zero, we don't have classes today they've all been cancelled."

"Oh, alright. I'll go have some breakfast then," I said, putting my shoes on. "Are you coming?"

"I'm not hungry." Now that was something that I wasn't surprised about. She looked positively ill. "I'll come down with you anyway."

Upon our arrival at the breakfast hall, Trixie and I were greeted by a large amount of staring and whispering. I ignored it, and went to get my breakfast.

Ella and Newton were already seated at the table. Neither of them were eating, just staring off into space. They both nodded in acknowledgment as we sat down.

For a moment we sat in silence.

"Where's Vin? Isn't he usually down for breakfast by now?" I asked casually. To my surprise, Trixie burst into tears. I also received strange looks from Ella and Newton. I looked between the three of them in confusion.

"Zero," Newton said quietly, "Vin's dead."

* * *

**Sorry, I know that it's really short, but I needed a short chapter somewhere, and that was the perfect line to end on. Please tell me what you think!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own INK**

* * *

"What? How?" I asked, confused.

"You were there, Zero. Last night. Unless you were out cold by that point. He was murdered by..." Ella trailed off.

"Macbeth," I whispered, realisation seeping into me. "I thought that it was just a dream. I thought..." I was in shock. I was too shocked to cry. I was too shocked to even speak. I just sat there in silence.

Trixie let out a loud sob. That was the breaking point for me.

"Oh, Trix. I'm so sorry. You must have thought I didn't care, and..." I hid my face in my hands, as my four years worth of built up reputation slid down my cheeks. But I didn't care. He deserved every one of those tears.

I looked up to see that Ella and Newton's faces were in their hands. I was also vaguely aware of 16 pairs of eyes observing the scene awkwardly. At the moment, I hated everyone.

"Why are you just standing there? Don't you care at all?" I angrily stood up and shoved the closest person to me to the ground. Whoever it was let out a small sob. I was about to go for a second person, but I heard someone say my name.

"Zero, please stop." I was surprised to find that Mr Soper was not angry with me. Usually he was when I hurt someone. "I need you four to come with me." Ella, Newton and a still sobbing Trixie stood up, and the four of us followed in silence.

* * *

"Okay kids. First of all, Ms Macbeth is gone. She's been rendered mentally unstable, and is now in safe hands," Mr Soper was seated behind his desk. It made me angry to think that he still cared about her. "We also have a psychologist, who will be arriving in an hour. Trixie, Zero, you will have first priority considering that... considering the circumstances."

We sat in silence for a moment, broken only by Trixie's sobs. "Look kids, I know this must be hard for all of you, particularly you Trixie, considering the fact that he's your brother. And I can imagine that this sparks bad memories in some of you that you've been trying to forget," he looked at Ella and I. "I realise that what you're going through isn't easy for anyone, especially not kids your age." We left the room and went back to our dormitories.

As soon as I got into my room, I pulled out my bag and started shoving clothes and other various items inside.

"Going somewhere?" Trixie asked, walking into my room without permission. Not that I cared.

"I can't stay here now. This is all my fault. If I'd just gone to the meeting, none of this would have happened."

"No, you're wrong Zero. If you'd gone, you would probably be dead too. Make sure that you thank Ella on the way out. She inevitably saved your life." I shrugged.

"Nothing that you say can change what I think. And I think that this was all my fault. Full stop."

"Will you tell Mr Soper that you're leaving?"

"If I do, he'll try to make me stay," I put my bag over me shoulder, and started walking out of the room.

"Will you be okay? On your own?"

"I've done this before, Trix."

"But this is different."

"I'll be fine." By that stage, we were in the hallway.

"Zero, I'm really sorry about that argument we had. It was so stupid," Trixie sobbed.

"I know. I forgive you."

"Bye Zero."

"Bye Trix." With that, I left Pinkerton for the last time.

* * *

**So, that's about halfway through the story. Hope you've enjoyed it so far!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay, before you read this, I just want to say that I know it's weird. I was originally going to go on to the next chapter, but I realised that I needed to explain a few things, otherwise the next bit might not make sense.**

**Disclaimer: Would you believe it? I still don't own INK.**

* * *

Once she was out of sight of Pinkerton, Zero began to run. She ran as fast as she could, desperately trying to get away. From what, you may ask? Away from the things that had hurt her. Her father. Her teacher. Friendship. Love. Away from herself. She pushed all her memories away, into the deepest, darkest place that she could imagine, and threw away the key. A place where she would never find them. And with that, she chose to forget everything that she had ever been. Eventually, she slowed to a stop.

Confused and disoriented, a teenage girl stumbled through the dark streets of a distant town. She knew next to nothing about herself. She had no idea how old she was, or where she had come from. But she did know that her name was Zero, and that she hurt. A lot. And so, with that knowledge alone, she set out on a quest to rebuild her broken life.

* * *

**So, like I said, I know it's a bit strange. But what can I say? I came up with the idea when I was doing the dishes, then wrote it when I was in the same room as my brother who was watching Kung Fu Panda 2. See what housework and little brothers do to you?**

**Thanks for reading!**


	11. Chapter 11

**This chapter is based 20 years after the last one. I thought it might be useful to mention that, in case you got confused.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Invisible Network of Kids.**

* * *

**First of all, here's a few things about the characters. Obviously they've changed so I thought I'd give you an update.**

**Zero: Zero is 33. She lives with two other people. She works as a grief councillor, but she actually doesn't know why she chose that career path.**

**Trixie: Trixie is a laywer, and... well that's really all I can say without giving away the rest of the story.**

**Newton: All I can say about Newton is that he's 31 and works in a science- related career.**

**Ella: Ella is 33. And that's all.**

**Vin: ...what can I say? He's dead.**

* * *

"Mum! Mum, wake up!" September laughed, jumping up and down on my bed. I groaned as another overly excited eight-year-old landed on my leg.

"Oops! Sorry Mummy," Charlotta laughed.

"Girls, it's half past six in the morning!"

"But don't you remember what day it is?" September sat down next to me. I pretended to be deep in thought.

"Hm. Is it Tuesday?"

"No!" she laughed. "It's Saturday!"

"Oh, right then. Well, Saturday's my day to sleep in."

"But what other day is it?" Charlotta pleaded.

"Um... The day before Sunday?"

"No, Mummy!"

"I'm only stirring you. Happy birthday girls," I switched the light on, revealing two small piles of presents at the end of the bed. The twins squealed with joy and hurried to be the first to open all their presents.

"Mum, you know I hate pink," September said, revealing a pink watch that had been meant for Charlotta.

"Oops, looks like I labeled them wrong, that's for your sister."

As soon as the pair had finished unwrapping their presents, they began demanding food.

"Mummy, you said you'd make us pancakes!" Charlotta ran into the room as I put the kettle on.

"Did I? I don't remember that."

"You did, Mum. You promised," September looked at me with her puppy dog eyes.

"Alright, alright. I'll make you pancakes."

Being a single mum certainly wasn't an easy job. I sighed as I reached into the cupboard, searching for the necessary ingredients.

At that moment, the phone rang.

"I'll get it!" September ran into the hall. "Hello? Yes. Yes, I'll get her now. Mum, it's for you!" she reentered, carrying the phone.

"Stir this," I took the phone from her. "Hello?"

"Hi Zero."

"What is it, Bill? It's my day off."

"I know, but we really need you in. I'm sorry Zero."

"It's the girls' birthday!" I whispered, hoping that they wouldn't hear.

"It's only a two hour shift. See you then," he hung up before I could protest. I groaned.

I walked into the kitchen to find a total mess. There was pancake batter everywhere.

"Who was it, Mummy?" Charlotta looked up from a recipe book she was reading, entitled, 'Drinks for Every Occasion'.

"You won't find a pancake recipe in there. It was just my boss."

"Why did your boss call?"

"Because she has to go in to work today," September held up the other phone, grinning.

"September, it's rude to listen in on other people's conversations," I scolded.

"Sorry Mum. Anyway, where are my pancakes? I'm starving!"

* * *

**Another short chapter. Sorry! I'll try to update quickly to make up for it.**


End file.
